Just another day at the dojo! OR is it?(Ok yea, that was kinda cheesy)
by iluvdisney
Summary: Jack and kim are at the dojo. Kim starts rambling on about how she likes being his giirlfriend. What happens next? ( I think you know... Its rated M for pie's sake! ;P)
1. Chapter 1

**This is Elina-Ann and jackandkimluver's dual account. (Me, Elina-Ann)We figured we'd join forces because we think we are the youngest ones on fanfic who read m. (her 11, me 13). So she gave me prompt, category and she tweaked my chapter a little. we will be rotating chapters.**

**Oh, and keep in mind, J****ack has a driver's licence.**

* * *

Kims POV

It was just another day at the dojo... except for the fact that I WAS JACK'S GIRLFRIEND! He asked me out last week on Friday ! Speaking of jack, where is he? As if on cue, jack says "I'm here!" panting. "what happened to you boyfriend? Oooh Boyfriend I like the sound of that! You know I'd never though I'd be able to say that cuz I'm just you know, me and-" I start rambling. "Uhhhh Kim?" he interrupts."Hold on, let me finish, where was I? Oh, and I have a gift for you at your house!" Oh wait, i never did ask what was wrong with you, so-" I then again start. Then he kisses me and drags me to the car. "that was a really nice way of telling me to shut up.." I say and smile. "Well, lets go to my house." He replies.

* * *

Jack POV

We get into my room and kim takes off her top. "Ummmmm Kim sweetie, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I exclaim. "What? I'm hot. sue me." She says nonchalantly. "You sure are..." I mumble. "awwww! thats so sweet! Come here! That deserves a kiss!" She says. "well yay!" I yell. we kiss and soon it leads to a makeout session. Kim's in a bra and super short shorts. dontgetadontgetadontgeta.. great Jack jr has decided to show up... Kim feels it apperatly because "Wow Jack... that seriously turns me on" she says dramatically. We both burst into laughter. We then again go into a makeout session again...

**Kim's P.O.V**

I sidled up to him and pressed against him and led him over to the bed.

I could feel Jack's breath hitch when I pressed up against him, and his heart started to beat faster. I leaned in and seductively kissed his neck, and then pressed my lips to his. Jack calmed down a bit and wrapped his arms around me. He was lying on the bed and I was pressed on top of him. I definitely am a dominatrix. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed my ass, which I noticed he loved to do. Not that I minded. I nipped at Jack's bottom lip, and when he opened up his mouth, I pushed my tongue in and felt all over his hot mouth. Damn Jack is sexy! I pulled away from his mouth and kissed down Jack's chest, licking all over his abs. Then, I sat me in a tight, lacy, tiny bra and red lacy panties. Jack looked at me and grabbed my hands.

"I know what to do, and how I can please you and you can please me. So, just follow my lead." I whispered, and kissed him. I sat up again and unhooked my bra and let it slide off, tossing it somewhere in the room. I noticed Jack staring at my big boobs, and I winked at him seductively. "You can touch 'em if you want." I whispered, leaning down so that my tits were almost in Jack's face.

Jack reached out and traced a line from my jaw down to my boob, and then he gently wrapped his hand over my left breast and started squeezing it. He switched to my other breast, and gently massaged it. Then, he leaned in and kissed my nipple, and started licking and biting all over my chest.

"Mmmmmm, Kimmmmm," Jack moaned, "You taste so good!"

"Ohhhhh, Jack!" I exclaimed, "That feels so gooooooood!"

I let Jack cover my upper body with attention for a few more minutes, and then I pulled away. I started to kiss down his chest, stopping to bite roughly at his nipples and then kissing them, and licked down his toned stomach. I kissed right above the waistband of his shorts, and then, in one swift movement, pulled them off, bringing his boxers with them. Jack's erect 12" cock sprung up, and I looked at it in delight. Jack's cock is sooooo big!Also, Jack is really thick as well, so I'm sure that it will fill me REALLY well, and I can't wait to have his big thick dick inside of me! I moaned at the thought.

"Mmmmmm, fuck, Jack!" I exclaimed, grabbing Jack's dick and pumping it a few times, "Your cock is so biiiiiiig!"

When I grabbed Jack's dick in my cold hands, he gasped. "Oh! Kim! That feels—FUCK—so amazing!" He groaned, and I smirked in satisfaction.

"You wanna feel something even better?" I asked seductively, and Jack nodded fervently. Without warning him, I slipped my panties off and jumped onto his hard dick. I started bouncing up and down, and Jack started to thrust his hips as well.

"Shit, Kim! You're so fucking tight!" Jack groaned.

"Ohhhhhhhh, fuuuuuck!" I screamed, "Jack, you're so damn big! Yeah! Fill me with your monstrous cock!"

I kept bouncing up and down on Jack's huge cock, and I could tell that Jack was in 7th heaven. Just then, Jack grabbed my waist and flipped us both over so I was lying on the bed and he was pounding into me. For a virgin, both of us are really good.

"Ohhhhhhh! God! Kim!" Jack exclaimed, fucking me at a faster pace, if that is even possible.

He was thrusting so hard, so fast, and so deep! He hit my g-spot every time, and damn is it amazing! Fuck AMAZING, this is THE BEST sex I've ever had . Ohhh, I can tell I'm getting close to my climax, and so is Jack.

"Fuck, Jack!" I moaned in bliss.

"That's what I'm trying to do, babe!" Jack exclaimed as he pounded into me.

I smiled and then groaned, "Ohhhhhhhhh, SHIT! Jack, I-I'm gonna CUM!" I screamed as I was pushed over the edge and climaxed, with Jack following a minute later. I could feel his hot cum squirting into my tight pussy, and I moaned in happiness.

Jack pulled out and fell on the bed next to me and lay there with me. "Wow. That felt amazing." Jack said.

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed, "That was FUCKIN AMAZING" I leaned over and kissed Jack deeply.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, kissing me with passion. The last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep was Jack whispering, "I love you, Kim.

* * *

**I did not write the smut scene. I cannot. I'll feel intimidated and I'll end up rambling on about how I don't premote underage sex or any for that matter I mean nobody needs- Sorry rambling again. See this is what happens when i start talking about it then, I start- Neeever mind... The smut scene belongs to ilovekick4ever1997. So yeah. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heylo ppls! Its me! Elina-Ann! We're back with another chapter! Ok that kinda sounded lyk something you'd hear on a tv show. So Jackandkimluver wrote most of this. I literally wrote the first four sentences... lets give her a round of applause shall we? *clap clap clap*****Sorry we have been MIA lately. I had so many projects that i started having nightmares about them... but yea, I'm weird so...**

**Mkay Replys to reviews! **

**Kickin it768: awww thanks! we're continuing!**

**Guest: yea power to the 11 yearolds! (And ppl around that age! lyk a 13 year old? Thats me!)**

**Alpha101: awww thanks! like your profile pic! (even though it scares me to death...)**

**Colmill33; Well yea cuz it was copy and paste cuz im very squeamish, but this is changed up. JackandKm luver wrote this all except the first four sentences...**

**And thanks to Clover2000, Empress Yzma, I am addicted to FanFiction, Kickin it768, TwinkleRose, and woahhh11 for favorite-ing, and ****Kickin it768 and TwinkleRose for following!**

**********Weeeeelllllllll here's your chapter!**

* * *

******Kim POV**

****Omigod. I just lost my v card! but it was with Jack so I don't care... Aw he looks so cute sleeping! I can see him breathe. Maybe I should just sit here and watch him...is it just me or did that sound stalkerish? Oh well! Jack starts to stir and he groggily opens his eyes"Hey Kimmy." he says half asleep. "hey Jack..." I say , then he started kissing me. I kissed back and then he pulled himself on top of me so he was on top of me and he started kissing down my neck while I was moaning like crazy. now its my turn for some fun I flipped us over so I was on top and started kissing down his neck and then I pulled his shirt up and started kissing down her chest and did I mention he has a 8 pack then when I got down to his boxers I started pumping his shaft and he started to moan and groan then I took him by surprise and pulled his boxers down and I slid down him till I was in front of his 12" dick and then I started deep throating him and then as soon as he came he flipped us over so he was on top of me and then he said "You have way toooooooo many clothes on" then he took my shirt off and I was not wearing a bra as soon as he took my shirt off he latched onto my breast and started sucking while Jack was massaging the other the he left my breast and I started whimpering cause of the lost then he went down to that area and took of my lacy underwear and he started licking my hole then he asked "you ready" and I replied "Jack don't ask questions just put ur dick in me now please" I said while moaning cause jack kept kissing up my body he just smirked and trust in. we both came at the same time and relaxed.

**Jack POV**

As soon as I shot my load in Kim and we both relaxed I realized that we didn't use a condom both times and then I started getting worried so I said "Babe we didn't use a condom both time what if u get pregnant also we both decided we want to have kids after we are done with high school and collage and we both want to be married" and I kept on rambling until Kim shut me up with a kiss and said "Babe as soon a we started dating I went on the pill just in case so calm down but if the pill didn't work I am fine getting pregnant and having a family with you ok and my parents love u a lot and want u to be in the family" After she said that I visibly relaxed and said "ok" and left it at that as we fell back asleep cause that took a lot out of both of us.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo u like it hmmmmm? Well wether ou liked it or not, you better review! or else sadako will come get you ! ok i take that back... (man I shouldnt have listen to Aunt Kinue's old Japanese legends. That she told me in japanese which I can understand cuz im japanese... There super scry... now im scared...) well anyway hope you liked it and review!**

**~Elina-Ann**


End file.
